csifandomcom-20200225-history
Stoned Cold
Stoned Cold is the fourteenth episode in season nine of . Synopsis When a popular high school girl is stoned to death, Horatio and his team must find out who took revenge on her. The investigations hit a snag when they discover that the girl was perhaps not so popular after all. Plot A party full of young people is in full swing, and all eyes turn to Blaire Hawkins as she walks through the door. She makes her way through the party, insulting people left and right. Within a few hours, however, Blaire finds herself tied to the goalpost on the school football field while she listens to other students talking about how horrible she is. Rocks fly out of the darkness, and Blaire screams as she is stoned to death. Frank and Horatio arrive at the scene and send away the curious students. Blaire was stoned using rocks from a nearby pile, which was being used to put in a new pathway. Horatio speaks to Principal Lieber, who says it isn’t a surprise that someone killed Blaire. She hurt a lot of students emotionally and psychologically. He tried to suspend her, but her parents threatened to sue the school, and he was forced to back down. Horatio wants a list of the students who filed complaints. Eric speaks to Blaire’s mother, who says everyone loved her daughter, and the principal took out his bitterness on her. Blaire was better than everyone else in the school, and that made people jealous. Eric and Ryan go to the house of another student named Samantha. She threw the party the night before, and they find Blaire’s car in the driveway. There are drag marks by the door, and her shoes and purse are abandoned nearby. This is where she was abducted. Samantha didn’t see Blaire leave, but she says a student named Megan Wells hooked up with half of the football team in her parents’ room, prompting Blaire to kick her out. Horatio and Natalia talk to Megan and her parents. Megan swears she went home after the party, but she agrees to speak to Natalia. Once they’re alone, she says Blaire invited her to the party, but she had to promise to “pay her dues”. At the party, three football players came to collect, and she went along with it because she thought it would make Blaire leave her alone. Unfortunately, Blaire called Megan a skank and told her to leave. Megan felt stupid because this wasn’t the first time Blaire hurt her. She thought about killing Blaire, but she didn’t do it—she’s still relieved that Blaire is dead, though. Natalia can’t get a warrant because there isn’t enough probable cause, but Megan seems like their best suspect so far. Horatio speaks to Dr Loman, who locates a green earbud cap lodged in Blaire’s ear canal. She was wearing earphones during the attack. Calleigh and Dave Benton take a CD fragment Ryan found at the scene, and they are able to hear some of what it contained. They identify a male voice and part of a name. It’s Nate Cordero, and he didn’t know the principal was recording him when he told him about Blaire in confidence. Nate’s mother says the past few months have been hard for him. Blaire tricked him into running out of the school showers naked, and a hallway full of students saw him. He can’t escape what happened, and the constant humiliation became too much. He tried to hang himself, but his mom stopped him. Blaire deserved to die. The rope Nate used to attempt suicide is from the same bundle as the rope that tied Blaire to the goal post. Walter discovers that the knots binding Blaire’s wrists and ankles are different, proving that two people tied her up. Eric locates a series of explicit e-mails on Blaire’s phone from Principal Lieber, but he claims that Blaire herself was behind it. She found out he was building a case against her and threatened to ruin him if he did anything. The team listens to the recordings Lieber made of student complaints against Blaire, and they realize Megan and Nate were in the principal’s office together. They became friends and helped each other get through the past quarter, and they both wished they could make Blaire disappear. The two main suspects are friends, and they’ve been lying about the night before. Nate took Megan to get an emergency contraceptive after the party, but they swore they didn’t go back and kidnap Blaire. A broken CD player in Megan’s family car has a missing green earbud cap. Megan confesses, saying she killed Blaire alone. She dropped Nate off and went back to the party to get Blaire. The team knows she’s lying, and the truth is revealed once the DNA results come back on the CD player earbuds. The CD player belonged to Megan’s father. After Nate’s mother heard about what happened to Megan, she knew something needed to be done. She and Megan’s parents kidnapped Blaire. They just wanted to scare her, and they were hoping she would at least leave their children alone. Once she was on the football field, Blaire continued to insult Megan and Nate until the parents went into a rage. They threw rocks from the nearby pile at her in revenge for bullying Megan and Nate, and when they realized she was dead, they tried to clean up the scene and cover their tracks. All three parents are arrested, and Nate and Megan are left to comfort each other as their parents are taken away. Cast Main Cast *David Caruso as Horatio Caine *Emily Procter as Calleigh Duquesne *Adam Rodríguez as Eric Delko *Jonathan Togo as Ryan Wolfe *Rex Linn as Frank Tripp *Eva LaRue as Natalia Boa Vista *Omar Benson Miller as Walter Simmons Guest Cast * Christian Clemenson as Tom Loman * Wes Ramsey as Dave Benton * Linsey Godfrey as Blaire Hawkins * Wendy Benson as Cindy Hawkins * Erin Sanders as Megan Wells * Jean Louisa Kelly as Amy Wells * Chris McGarry as Kevin Wells * Eric Lange as Patrick Lieber * Susan Santiago as Leandra Cordero * Brett DelBuono as Nate Cordero * Sophia Taylor Ali as Samantha Downey * Leven Rambin as Molly Sloan * Christopher Poehls as Jeremy * BreAnna C. Wittman as Amanda * Jazzlyn Marae as Hillary See Also